Josuke Higashikata
EB = 4, DIF = 3, TECH = 2, WILL = 3, VERS = 4, DAM = 3 Abuse his powerful neutral tools to get in, then create close-range pressure using his s.214A and solid combo game. Josuke is a neutral focused character who relies heavily on the power and safety of his standard normals to keep the pressure on the opponent. His main mode is S-OFF, where he can maintain excellent pressure at mid-range using his long-ranged and difficult to punish normals. The extreme range on moves such as 5M, 2L, and 2H allow him to poke away at his opponents while maintaining his approach. Josuke also boasts an assortment of great aerials, serving as both potent air-to-air tools and excellent jump-ins. If he manages to knock his opponent down, his okizeme is solid; 22A hits OTG opponents while also setting up 623A, providing a valuable invincible escape option, jM leads into tick throws and cross-ups, and the combination of extremely quick lows and a powerful grab give him high mixup potential. Once Josuke switches to S.ON, his focus switches towards landing his 214M as soon as possible. Josuke's normals are still potent in this form, but they lose a fair bit of range and safety. In exchange, however, Josuke gains his powerful barrier; in addition to serving as a unique way of hindering approaches, the initial hitbox allows for Josuke to perform damaging combos by chaining into and sebsequently Stand Rushing it. In addition, Josuke gains 623A, a solid anti-air and juggle tool with high damage. This opens up unique juggle opportunities in the corner, making S-ON a useful tool for maintaining close-range pressure. Despite his strengths, Josuke is not without flaws. Perhaps is most noteworthy flaw is his lack of a decent anti-air option; 214A is on the slow side, s.623A lacks any sort of invincibility or disjoint, and jH is a heavy commitment, especially on reaction. Additionally, his juggling potential is rather limited; even with the corner situations s.623A provides, his juggles are very high execution for rather poor rewards. Another notable flaw in Josuke's gameplan is his below average approach; his mobility is unimpressive, most of his normals are primarily useful when spaced, and 22P provides a form change that hinders him in most situations, resulting in a rushdown game relying heavily on his jump-ins. Despite this, Josuke still boasts an exceptional air game, a powerful set of neutral tools, and simple, yet damaging combos. PROS * High HP * Very solid normals, making him good at mid-range * Great jump-ins with a variety of uses * S-ON barrier combos provide solid damage * Impressive okizeme with 22A, jump-ins, and grab * 623A allows for invincible retreats to escape pressure * GHA in Rumble Mode can deal very high damage CONS * Below average mobility * Most specials have low utility and low reward * Juggle combos are high-execution for poor damage * Rushdown is straightforward * 22P(Rage Mode) is generally useless Combos 1 Bar: Off LMH > 236L > HHA (Easy Beat combo) Off LMH > 6H > 236L > HHA (Josuke's quick, simple damage-dealer) On LMH >214M(214L in corner) > Stand Rush > jM > LMH > 236L > HHA(1.25 bars, the most basic barrier combo) 2 Bars: Off jM > LMH > 6H > 236L > PC > S > 2L > 2L > 5MH > 3H > 623H > Stand Rush > jM > HHA (2.25 bars, basic use of juggling for combo extension) Off L,M,H> 6H> 236L> PC> On L,M,H> 214M> Stand Rush > 9M, L,M,H>6H>236 L> HHA (2.25 bars, a better barrier combo) On LMH > 214M > Stand Rush > jM > LMH> GHA (2.25 bars, simple GHA combo) 3 Bars: Mode Time any string of normals to avoid IPS> 236 L> HHA> mode ends dash H> HHA (3 bars, basic example of Rage Mode for combo extension) Off jH > 6S > s.LMH > 214L -> SR > jM > L >L > H+R > L > 6H+R > 236L+R > L (PC Dash hit) > 6S > s.L > s.L > s.H+R > s.3H+R > s.623H+R > s.L > GHA (Requires 3 bars, powerful Rotate Cancel combo) Category:Characters